Spanish tears blended with Italian
by PinkRibbon
Summary: Antonio is sick of having Romano put him down every single day and decides to talk with the Italian, which ends in a huge argument. Spamano


**Title: **Spanish tears blended with Italian  
**Pairing: **Antonio/Romano/Lovino Spain/South Italy  
**Rating: **T Rated  
**Language: **English with Spanish and Italian words/sentences  
**Genre: **Romance & Hurt/Comfort  
**Length: **748  
**Chapters: **Oneshot  
**Summary: **Antonio is **sick **of having Romano put him down every single day and decides to talk with the Italian, which ends in a huge argument. Spamano  
**Warning**: Human name used for Antonio and nation name (Romano) for Lovino, boy x boy, OOC and lame writing.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia (The webcomic, the manga or the anime). APH belongs to ©Hidekaz Himaruya. This is done for fan-purposes only and for no profit of any kind.

* * *

"Romano!" Antonio's angry voice echoed through the Spanish house as the owner himself darted after a very pissed Italian who desperately tried to escape the Spaniard, but was stopped as Antonio grasped his arm and stopped him, "Listen to me!"

Romano glared at his former boss and tried to pull his arm away, in vain, but that didn't stop his mouth from opening and demanding, "_Lasciami __andare__, bastardo!"_ his voice almost cracked, but the pouty Italian managed to keep his face straight in front of the usually oblivious Spaniard.

"_Amor_," Antonio muttered and Romano looked at him, "_sabes que no se_," he stated, grabbing a hold of the Italian's other arm too, pushing him up against the wall behind them, "_Escuchar_, Romano …" when the younger nation looked away, his eyes focusing on everything but Antonio, that made the Spaniard loose his senses, "**Look **at me when I'm talking to you, **South Italy**!" he almost roared.

Romano, startled by the tone of voice from his former boss, looked at him again, this time with a glare that would have scared Antonio to death when Romano was a child, but now the Spaniard only held his face, better than Romano could have. Suddenly, tears glistened in the olive green eyes of Antonio and the younger nation immediately felt guilty.

The Spaniard opened his mouth, but first there came no words, until they practically fell from his lips, "I-I don't know how much more of this I can take!" his voice trembled as he spoke, "I've grown fond of you and I've tried **everything **to make you happy, _amor!"_ Romano flinched when Antonio still called him 'love', "And yet, you treat me like _mierda!_ Still … you never **leave**!"

Romano wanted to argue back, but never found the strength in his voice to do so.

"You're sending **two **messages, Romano!" Antonio continued his rant, "Do you want to be near me?" his voice cracked by the question and he focused on Romano's eyes, "Or … _¿quieres salir?"_ the second question almost broke his heart.

The Italian felt tears sting in his own eyes, but blinked them away. His voice was still nonexistent, but soon he found it, "_Non_ …" he began, trying to find the right words, "_Non lo so_ …"

Upon the respond from Romano, Antonio could practically feel his heart break again, "You don't … know?" his grip on the Italian was released and he suddenly began to pour his heart out, in Spanish, _"Lo sabía todo el tiempo! __Nunca una vez se preocupaba por mí! __Todo lo que importa es mi tomates!" _pulling his hair in frustration, the Spaniard hoped that Romano didn't know **that **much Spanish, "_No debería haber caído en amor con usted_ …" was the last he mumbled.

"I …" Romano mumbled, while gazing at the ground, his hands forming into fists, "I care about you more than your stupid tomatoes, you _idiota_!" he suddenly screamed while looking into the Spaniard's eyes, "And I just mess things up anyway, so there's no reason to **love **me!"

Now it was Antonio's turn to be startled, "Romano …"

The silence between them started and neither of them said anything or moved, until Antonio suddenly walked up to the Italian, cupping his face in his hands to lift it up.

"_Ti amo_," he whispered, a sentence he knew well in Spanish, but also in Italian. The latter was the one he used. The Italian felt his body grow warm as he heard his native tongue being spoken from Antonio and their eyes met.

"No matter how many mistakes you do, I always will …" Antonio continued, his voice soft, gentle and **loving**. He couldn't take his eyes of the flushed Italian and he was sure that both of them could hear his heart beating so hard as it was, "_Ti amo, __**mi **_Romano … _Ti amo_ …" their lips met, ever so softly.

Romano felt his cheeks blossom by the touch of their lips, but the embarrassing feeling was outdone with the feeling of radiant love, **amore**, oozing the touch of soft lips. _Damn you, bastardo _… The Italian felt how his walls crumbled and tears fell with them and he threw his arms around the man he had loved for God knows how long and almost knocked them both to the ground.

Antonio's hands released Romano's cheeks and instead strong arms wrapped around the Italian's tiny frame and the Spaniard's own tears blended with Italian …

* * *

Gaah, so fluffy! Q_Q *loves it* Well, fail fanfic is fail, but I made my friends happy with it.  
Based on a rp with a friend of mine (the lines and all that are taken from that, just re-written in fanfiction-style!)  
and I made her blush with it! xD I was Antonio and she was Romano. God, I'll never let her forget that.  
LOVE YOU LINNI!

Anyhow ... Reviews make my day!

Translations!  
**Lasciami andare, bastardo**! - _Let (me) go, bastard!_ [Italian]  
**Amor **- _Love _[Spanish]  
**Sabes que no se** - _You know I won't_ [Spanish]  
**Escuchar **- _Listen (to me)_ [Spanish]  
**Mierda **- _Shit _[Spanish]  
**¿quieres salir?** = _Do you want to leave_? [Spanish]  
**Non lo so** = _I don't know_ [Italian]  
**Lo sabía todo el tiempo**! = _I knew it (all the time!)_ [Spanish]  
**Nunca una vez se preocupaba por mí**! = _You never once cared about me!_ [Spanish]  
**Todo lo que importa es mi tomates**! = _All that matters are my tomatoes!_ [Spanish]  
**No debería haber caído en amor con usted** … = _I should not have fallen in love with you_ ... [Spanish]  
**Idiota **= _Idiot _[Italian]  
**Ti amo** = _I love you_ [Italian] - {_**Te **_amo in Spanish}  
**Mi Romano** = _My Romano_ [Spanish]  
**Amore **= _Love _[Italian]


End file.
